Casino
Casino is a live action tv sitcom originally thought of by KGBSpetsnaz. It is partially based on the video game series known as The Godfather, Mafia, and Grand Theft Auto. However, it is unknown as of right now whether it will be adapted into a video game series or movie in the future. It also shares some elements with the 1982-1993 sitcom known as Cheers. In it, an Irish mobster named Rory and a Russian mafia woman named Natalia who co-own a casino known as The Grand Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Cast *Olga Fonda as Natalia *Colin Farrell as Rory *Jason Sudeikis as Oleg *Jeff Foxworthy as Billy Bob *Pitbull as Antonio *T-Pain as Lamar *John Cena as Detective Merrick *Peyton Manning as Bill Hicks *Mel Gibson as George Hampton *John Lithgow as Clayton *Vincent Pastore as Don Carmine Graziatto *Gregory Korostishevsky as Gregory Mihailovich *Javier Bardem as Tony Montana *Jennifer Lawrence as Elvira Hancock *Will Smith as Ralph Chesterson *Alec Baldwin as Vincent Gabbers Theme Song *''Welcome to Las Vegas'' by MC Eiht and Freddie Gibbs, sung to the tune of Welcome to Los Santos (the theme song of Grand Theft Auto V) and has the same lyrics, only "Los Santos" is replaced with "Las Vegas". Lyrics Welcome to Las Vegas! Yeah, Where it's easy to catch a case; One times patrol with a pic of ya face! Fo' deep in the Lac, that's jack mode, Unaware of the set-neutral dress code. Drive-bys tryna' pull grand theft. Bandannas on the antennas, neighbourhood deaf. Rats fawcking hobos for ends, bish please, Easily friends turn into enemies. Tryna' check a couple dollars but it ain't long, Jealousy in shots if the weight wrong. Stay strong, die well, Growing up in the hood's no fairytale. It's Mad City and can't y'all tell? Welcome to the city where it's dead or jail. Steady eating good, we pull licks, Staying deep like OG's in jail pics! Gyeah, welcome to the land! Welcome to the land, Welcome to the land, Straps, a couple birds in ya hand. Gyeah! Welcome to Las Vegas! Welcome to Las Vegas! Welcome to Las Vegas! Welcome to Las Vegas! Yea, where it's easy to get some weight, Hop in the stolen whip and I'll take you st8 to the place. That grand theft and robbery mask draped on my face. A cold bastard, closed casket seal my fate! For this almighty dollar dollar. When we dealing what we do you know we do it proper? And all these doctors and psychiatrists can't save me, I'm crazy, Everyday these Las Vegas streets gon' pay me. It feel good don't it? Kush smoke and west coastin' on every hood corner. I drop the top at the beach, Heard it's fun in paradise, yo that's the word on the street. Don't let these palm trees and biatches get you swept off yo feet! I'm staying blazed in these sun rays, Evil seeds getting paid, cradle to the grave! You can try it if you want, it ain't a thing sweet. The weather's fine but it's cold on these rough-s streets of Las Vegas. Welcome to the land, Welcome to the land, Put a bird in ya hand, Welcome to Las Vegas! Don't get fooled by the palm trees, Fly-s biatches and bomb-s weed! It's real over here on these cold streets, Triple OG's stay about that cheese. Las Vegas, We be doing the most. Category:Ideas Category:Casino Category:Shows